


Show Me All Your Scars

by loveispurple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Han Solo, Trans Male Character, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveispurple/pseuds/loveispurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo’s brain was not working. But it wasn’t his fault, he swears. In his defense, he did have Luke Skywalker - the galaxy’s hottest Jedi (also the galaxy’s only Jedi, but that was beside the point) - on his bunk. So why did he keep pushing him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me All Your Scars

Han Solo’s brain was not working. But it wasn’t his fault, he swears. In his defense, he did have Luke Skywalker - the galaxy’s hottest Jedi (also the galaxy’s only Jedi, but that was beside the point) - on his bunk.

The two sat on the edge of Han’s bunk aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ , their arms clinging to each other’s bodies and their lips connected in a passionate display of affection. It wasn’t as if this experience was anything new for the two. In fact, these type of encounters were a daily occurrence - more than daily when they were cramped aboard the ship like this with little else to provide entertainment.

What _was_ new about this experience, however, was the kid’s persistence. Normally, Luke would make a rather bold move, Han would tell him to “save it for another time”, and they would agree to be content with simply making out.

This time, Luke wanted more, and he’d be damned if he didn’t get it. He snaked his hand down Han’s back and let it rest gently on his ass before lifting his hand slightly and smacking it back down. Han let out a yelp at the sudden action and, without breaking the kiss, guided Luke’s hand away from his body.

Luke wouldn’t be swayed. Not long after Han released his arm, his hand reached back down. Only this time, his goal was not to reach Han’s ass. He let his hand roam over the front area of Han’s pants, clearly searching for something that Han wasn’t prepared to give to him.

This time, Han broke the kiss and hastily swatted Luke’s hand away, blushing as he realized how rude he must seem to his boyfriend. He swore he saw a hint of worry in the kid’s eyes, clearly concerned about the state of their relationship but trying not to show it. When Han glanced down, he noticed how hard Luke had become. He internally cursed himself for not being able to show Luke how interested he was in what they were doing.

“Look, kid,” Han said, nervously scratching his neck, “I know we’ve been together for a while now, but I just… I don’t know that I’m ready for that.” Well, that wasn’t a total lie.

Luke crawled onto Han’s lap, not too affected by Han’s statement. Luke gave him a small smirk. “We don’t have to do _that_ ,” he said in a humorous tone. “There’s plenty of other stuff we can do,” he cooed softly with a twinkle in his eyes.

And just like that, Han Solo’s brain went back to not working. But come on, he had his totally hot boyfriend sitting on his lap, begging for him. What’s a guy to do?

Han didn’t remember when he ended up lying on the bed, or when Luke crawled on top of him, or when his vest was thrown on the floor, or when his hand ended up down Luke’s pants. The next thing he remembered was his shirt being lifted up, and Luke’s hands all over his abs. His shirt was being lifted further up until Luke had to break the kiss to lift it past his-

“Wait!” Han cried, his brain suddenly working again. He pushed Luke off of him, rather aggressively, and gripped at his own shirt, fumbling to pull it down as quickly as he could. Not quick enough.

Luke was understandably shaken by the events of the past few seconds. His blue eyes were pools of confusion and hurt. Having been pushed on his back, he pushed himself up to sit on the bunk. “What was-“ he started angrily but stopped himself when his eyes caught on an unmistakable gleam of red on Han’s chest. More gently, “Han?”

“Just forget it!” Han said defensively, a mortified blush creeping over his face. He made a move to pick his vest up off the ground but was stopped by Luke’s hand lightly wrapping around his wrist.

He could have cried at the sight before him when he turned around. Concern was etched into every inch of the kid’s features. With a slightly lighter tone in response to the boy’s concern, Han tried to comfort him, “Don’t worry about it. Honestly.” That wasn’t enough to convince Luke. With one hand still on Han’s wrist, the other went to lift up the off-white shirt again. Han knew it was too late to avoid this and kneeled at Luke’s side on the floor next to the bunk.

Once Han’s shirt was raised about halfway up his chest, Luke let go of his wrist to lightly graze the two scars along the underside of the man’s chest with his fingers. The scars were definitely there, but they had clearly had a lot of time to heal as they were not well-defined. Without lifting his eyes from where they lay along Han’s chest, he inquired, “Han… what happened?”

Han sighed. He didn’t mind the feeling of Luke’s soft touch along his scars. In fact, it felt pretty nice, comforting. “There’s something I need to tell you, Luke,” he began, not quite sure yet of how to word it. This was a conversation he had hoped to put off for a long time. It seems the universe decided that time was up.

Luke continued to trace the man’s scars as he placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips. “Tell me.”

“Alright,” he conceded. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before looking into the two blue oceans just inches from his face. “I’m transgender.”

Luke froze, his eyes on Han’s. “Oh,” he said, no indication of emotion spilling through the Jedi’s stoic exterior. After a moment, he continued. “So you want to be a girl? I don’t see how that explains-“

“No, no, it’s not that,” Han cut him off. “I’m not a girl. I… I used to be a girl.” Han regretted the words immediately as they fell from his lips. This was a mistake. He should have made up some bullshit story about getting sliced across the chest by a blade or something. Then again, Luke would have never bought it.

Realization crossed over Luke’s face as he let his eyes follow along the scars again. “Oh… And these scars used to be your… I mean, you used to have…”

“Yeah,” Han replied quickly, looking down, ashamed. “I got the surgery when I was around your age, and I started… well, I started treatments to become… a man.” He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this conversation. He should have stuck to his habits of shutting everyone out. That way no one would ever have to know.

Luke looked up into Han’s eyes, sensing his fear and his shame. He dropped his hold on the man’s shirt to put both hands on his cheeks, leaning in for a slow, tender kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. Neither knew what to say. Luke let his eyes travel down and dared to ask the question, “What about your…” He trailed off, not sure of how to finish.

Han looked to be on the verge of tears. This was the most vulnerable Luke had ever seen him. “I…” He couldn’t tell him.

He had to tell him. “I don’t have one, Luke.” His voice cracked, giving away to Luke just how close to tears he really was. Han hadn’t cried since he was twenty years old. Why did this have to happen now?

Luke looked to the side. He seemed to need a moment to consider his next move. Then, he embraced Han in a gentle but firm hug, full of so much love. More love than Han could have ever imagined, all from one person. The two took their time, sharing a few more tender kisses before Luke pulled away to look in Han’s eyes, his blue ones full of sincerity.

“I love you, Han,” he stated, as if it were the most important, yet the most obvious, thing in the world. The Jedi’s emotions betrayed him as his eyes filled with tears, though he let none fall. “Nothing is ever going to change that. You could have told me you were _becoming_ a woman for all I care.” He paused and took a breath to regain his hold on the situation and on his own emotions. “You are the most important thing in my life. I don’t care about your body. I just want you.”

Han, the space pirate who had never before been on the giving or the receiving end of love, didn’t quite know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew how: he grabbed Luke tight and smashed their faces together in an epically disastrous collision of lips and tongues and teeth. With a newfound confidence, Han broke the sloppy kiss to lift his shirt up and pull it over his head.

“So beautiful,” Luke said in an almost-whisper before correcting himself, “I mean, so _handsome_.” Han flashed him a prize-winning smile and reconnected himself to Luke’s mouth before deciding to pull back again.

“Luke?” Han asked quietly. Luke hummed in acknowledgment. “Do you think we could just… hold each other… for tonight?”

Luke nodded with a smirk. “Han Solo, a cuddler? Never in a million years did I think I’d see the day!”

Han tried to defend himself as he laid his head down on the bunk, pulling Luke with him. “This is _not_ cuddling!” he insisted. “We’re just hugging… in bed. That’s all.”

Luke chuckled, placing a kiss on the smuggler’s forehead. “Whatever you say, dear.”

As the two drifted off into a quiet sleep, Han played with Luke’s hair as Luke drew patterns along Han’s biceps. Just before he drifted off into a peaceful night of dreaming, Luke could have sworn he heard, “I love you too, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ultimate headcanon, and I'm so excited to finally share it with the world! Please let me know if you liked it. If you did, maybe I'll write even more trans!Han because there's not nearly enough of it.


End file.
